Revenging
"I like revenging!" ~Ralph Wiggum ' Revenging' (often referred to incorrectly by The Revengerists as 'revengering'), is the act of fighting evil by commiting acts of revenge against those who have earned it due to bad deeds. This makes fighting crime and evil more efficient and less douchey, because it combines a laissez faire attitude to prevention and rehabilitation, a proactive stance towards vigilante justice, and badass fightmoves. Many do-gooders are Lawful Good , and adhere to a strict dogma, or even waste valuable time, resources and effort by preventing inevitable crimes (pre-crime) with over-arching 'Zero Tolerance' policies and sweeping dictatorial regulations. Revenging, on the other hand, works on a case-by-case basis and has more to do with personal conviction and individual analysis. This allows the one doing the revenging to: *wait until well after a crime or terrible evil has been committed, thus ensuring that it did actually happen, and thus giving heroes plenty of time (months or even years) to get around to getting back at them. *collect enough facts and evidence to ensure their revenge is justified and virtuous. *get really pumped up by the need for the revenge of those wronged. This may take years. *go on significantly lengthy monologues and diatribes about their logic or philosophies about what they are about to do *train, or even gather allies. *think of plenty of revenge tactics, including but not limited to; face-punching, face-kicking, crotch-kicking, dick-punching, fuck-punchin, catapaulting, defenestrating, haddokens, headsplosions, bankruptcy, hacking, incinerating, exposing of all secrets, banishment to the vaccum of space or mirror dimension, etc... *get shit done. Many times the system will fail you, and just for practical purposes, you need someone like the Batman or CD Repo Man to get you back. Revenge is a vital and age-old system of justice that bypasses a lot of sticky legal questions concerning capital punishment and the corrupt prison system. Vigilante acts of revenge are always laudable, super-effective, bad-ass, and fun! Even in those cases when the revenging seems disproportionate to the original crime, this can be explained away as they probably deserved it, anyway. Revenging is less douchey and more Awesome because they usually operate in the darkness and are not as boastful of their actions (unless for pure descriptive purposes). Society frowns on revenging for some lame reason, and it doesn't really serve revenging well to speak loudly about it; also warning your quarry about their impending doom. Anyone can revenge, and does not need a stupid costume. Old dudes, little girls, the President, punk rockers, werewolves, , spurned mobsters, ex-girlfriends, those who cheat death , Interns, croissants, soldiers, housewives, people from the future, military cyborgs, lobsters, almost anyone! It is not wrong to revenge for money. But it does cheapen it. Karma This is somehow related to the concept of Karma, especially that of being Karma's bitch to enact cosmic justice against those who perpetrate negative action upon the denizens of the Omniverse. For example, Earl Hickey is compelled by karma to not only propagate positive karma for himself, but to be the righteous fist of karmic distribution. If you discover that a child murderer has gotten away with their horrific child murder, it is okay to key their car. Similarly, if a politician cuts entitlements to the poor, then use your telekinetic powers to make their head a splode. This is exactly why it is important to know for a fact that your acts of vengeance are justified and necessary. If revenge is done on the wrong person, then karma may be out of alignment, or the wronged may need to wreak vengeance back of their own, resulting in an endless cycle of unnecessary bloodshed and collateral damage. Also, karma does not exist and is not a thing. Instant Karma Instant Karma's gonna get you Gonna knock you right on the head You better get yourself together Pretty soon you're gonna be dead What in the world you thinking of Laughing in the face of love What on earth you tryin' to do It's up to you, yeah you Revengeance To Revenge is to gain Revengeance. Once you have completed your goal you have obtained this precious ideal. A person who can revengeance has dehumanized themself and faced to bloodshed. Category:Special Attacks Category:Powers Category:Things Category:Vigiliantes